Es por ti
by Allison Marie Malfoy-Black
Summary: Si alguien no le hubiera robado su única oportunidad de ser feliz, tal vez ambas guerras se hubieran evitado...


Hola a todos! Aqui ando con algo que se me ocurrió... pensando en mi querido Voldy, si, es cierto que su odio hacia los muggles fue por su abandono y todo eso, pero será que el odio que siente por ellos es solo por eso?... yo no se, pero no lo creo...

En fin, veamos si les gusta este one shot... mando un beso a mis hermanas... las amo...

Pero muy en especial a mi querida y amada hermanita Ines... Felicidades hermosa!

Disclaimer: Nada es mio, todo es de Rowling... y lo demas...

**Vivan los Sly**!

_Enjoy_!

**ES POR TI**

Sus pasos vacilantes lo llevaron sin querer frente al enorme ventanal de la mansión Malfoy. Corrió un poco la cortina que estaba siempre echada, impidiendo entrar a la luz que osaba intentar penetrar por entre los cristales. Observó impasible hacia la oscuridad, con el semblante sereno. Estaba solo, como siempre, y no es que la soledad no le gustara, al contrario, solo era como más a gusto se encontraba.

Sintió nuevamente el apretón justo en el lugar donde se suponía debía estar su corazón. Sabía que llevaba ya muchos años muerto, y le sorprendía sentir de vez en cuando aquello. Se sintió ridículo una vez mas, pero como antaño, una vez mas dejó que los recuerdos se adueñaran de su mente, mientras sentía a su alrededor cómo por primera vez después de muchos años nuevamente su sed de sangre se calmaba aunque fuera solo unos momentos.

Solamente una persona le había preguntado una única vez porqué odiaba a los muggles, y esa persona ya estaba muerta y putrefacta. Y solo una vez había respondido con la verdad.

Porque no los soportaba. Porque los odiaba con cada gota de magia que había en su cuerpo.

Y era mucha.

Tal vez quienes supieran su historia pensaran que era por lo que había vivido al ser despreciado por su padre, por haber quedado huérfano, por haber pasado su niñez en total abandono. Y en parte era cierto. Porque se había sentido tan solo, olvidado a su suerte, y cuando habían comenzado a manifestarse sus poderes, aún más aislado por la gente a su alrededor, personas que le temían por las cosas terribles que podía hacer si quería. Y vaya que quería.

Porque extrañamente su sangre solamente se calmaba cuando cobraba venganza contra alguno que le agraviara, así fuera en lo más mínimo. Y ni las burlas, ni las caras de enojo, ni el asco le habían hecho mella en su carácter. Nadie había podido penetrar en su dura coraza, nadie… solo ella.

La recordó como si fuera ayer.

_Su cabello rubio volaba contra el viento, alborotando los rizos que golpeaban contra su pálido y perfecto rostro en forma de corazón, donde sus ojos azules chispeaban de inteligencia y alegría, y su sonrisa, bella a pesar de faltarle algunos dientes, era tan cálida y sincera que le calentaba extrañamente el corazón._

_Era la única que no le temía. La única que no le tenía asco y gustaba de pasar sus ratos libres a su lado, hablando sobre lo que ambos querían hacer en un futuro, sobre sus sueños de grandeza. Preguntando en susurros sobre sus poderes, riendo divertida cuando los utilizaba para hacerla sonreír. Y era en esos momentos, en los que la pequeña Sarah reía, cuando el pequeño Tom se permitía bajar un poco la guardia y disfrutar su niñez como un verdadero niño. Cuando podían ser simplemente dos niños de nueve años._

_Pero todo había acabado abruptamente. Sarah fue adoptada, y arrancada de sus manos por personas sin rostro que la llevaron lejos. Sus sonrosadas mejillas habían derramado tanto llanto que él mismo había derramado algunas lágrimas. La subieron en un automóvil y el solamente atinó a observarla alejarse, presionando sus pequeñas manitas en el cristal._

_Y entonces el frío, el rencor y el resentimiento hacia todas las personas a su alrededor regresó como un vendaval, y los días soleados y cálidos se convirtieron en nublados y fríos. Ya no volvió a sonreír, ni a disfrutar la vida como antes, hasta un día, varios años después, cuando aquél hombre alto y anciano acudió a visitarlo. Cuando le confirmo lo que él ya pensaba._

_Era un mago._

_Se sintió un poco feliz a pesar de todo, a pesar de que extrañaba a Sarah con todas sus fuerzas. Iba a irse del colegio, a uno donde verdaderamente pudiera ser el mismo. Y a pesar de saber que a donde iba seria finalmente aceptado, su felicidad se opacó al darse cuenta de que tal vez ahora si no volvería a verla._

_Y el joven Tom nunca supo que Sarah fue a buscarlo en numerosas ocasiones, siempre encontrando un no como respuesta. Pero en una de sus pocas salidas al Londres Muggle, Tom se enteró de algo que cambiaría el rumbo de su historia para siempre._

_En un viejo periódico observó una maltratada fotografía de una hermosa niñita, ahora de trece años, que había sido brutalmente golpeada, violada y asesinada por su propio padre. Tom sintió la cabeza darle vueltas, mientras comenzaba a correr hacia ninguna parte, buscando sacar todo el dolor que sentía en esos momentos._

_Porque recordaba a Sarah, tan tierna, riendo feliz y sin miedo a su lado, y la imaginaba siendo brutalmente vapuleada por quien se suponía debía quererla. Y entonces ahí fue donde verdaderamente el monstruo emergió, un monstruo que había estado bajo la superficie, escondido bajo su piel, esperando su momento. Y finalmente, con un sollozo ahogado, parecido a un grito de triunfo, el monstruo finalmente pudo salir._

_De ahí en más comenzó a odiar a los muggles, con tanta fuerza, que si hubiera podido sacarse la sangre podrida que corría por sus venas, lo hubiera hecho. Pero en lugar de eso, una idea fue formándose en su mente. La idea de exterminar a cada uno de esos asquerosos muggles que solamente sabían hacer daño. _

_Muggles como su padre, como los padres de Sarah, como los que le habían adoptado…_

Volvió a la realidad cuando la voz ronca y siseante de Bellatrix anunció su llegada. La mortífaga se encontraba inclinada frente a él, rindiéndole pleitesía. La fina línea que antes había sido una carnosa boca se distendió en una estremecedora sonrisa. Caminó hacia ella, deteniéndose apenas frente a la mujer que jadeaba entrecortadamente, profundamente emocionada por tenerlo tan cerca.

-Esta todo listo mi señor-dijo la mujer, levantando su rostro cetrino hacia el.

-Perfecto-murmuró, mientras sentía la magia oscura recorrer cada centímetro de su propia piel. Dirigió sus ojos durante algunos segundos hacia la luna que ya se asomaba por entre las nubes oscuras de tormenta, y se permitió pensar un momento más en Sarah.

"_Es por ti_" siseo en su mente.

Y se dispuso a salir a la que sería la batalla final…

* * *

><p>Igual y no me creen, pero yo tiendo a pensar lo mejor de las personas... y esta vez, quiero creer que Tom fue feliz, aunque fueran solamente unos momentos...<p>

gracias mil por leer...


End file.
